poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam, Clover, and Alex
Sam, Clover, and Alex are a trio of teenage girls who work as undercover spies at the World Organization Of Human Protection (WOOHP). Samantha 'Sam' Simpson The one in the green catsuit (which matches her eyes) with long orange hair, Sam is the leader of the trio. She's smart, kind, pretty, and a bit of a bookworm. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also does Cinderella and fellow TS character Mandy. Her theme color is green. Clover Euwing The one in the red catsuit with short blonde hair, Clover is a valley girl accented shopaholic who, like your typical teenage girl, is obsessed with fashion, boys, and her looks. Other than that, she really hates Mandy. She's apparently the moving target of the team, seeing how she's usually first affected by whatever the bad guy's planning. She's also the only girl whose father hasn't been seen in the series. She's voiced by Andrea Baker. Her theme color is Red. Alexandra 'Alex' Vasquez The dark skinned one in the yellowcatsuit with short black hair, Alex is the athlete of the team, despite her occasional clumsiness. She's also the naive member of the three, since she's younger than Sam and Clover. She's also a terrible driver. She's voiced by Katie Leigh for the first two seasons and by Katie Griffin in the following seasons. Leigh also voiced the Muppet Babies version of Rowlf. Her theme color is yellow. Sam's Pokemon *Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile ↔ Mega Sceptile ♂ *Starly ♂ *Goomy ♀ *Scatterbug → Spewpa → Vivillon ♀ *Eevee → Leafeon ♀ *Noibat → Noivern ♀ *Sunkern → Sunflora ♀ *Gligar ♂ *Rockruff ♀ *Pikipek ♂ *Fletchling → Fletchinder → Talonflame ♂ *Togepi → Togetic ♂ *Carvanha → Sharpedo ♀ *Tentacool ♂ *Formantis ♀ Alex's Pokemon *Mudkip ♂ *Treecko ♀ *Eevee → Jolteon ♀ *Weedle → Kakuna → Beedrill ↔ Mega Beedrill ♂ *Starly ♀ *Gligar ♂ *Rockruff ♀ *Pikipek ♀ *Chinchou → Lanturn ♀ *Whismur → Loudred → Exploud ♂ *Mawile ↔ Mega Mawile ♀ *Cutiefly ♀ *Charmander ♂ *Pichu → Pikachu ♂ *Fletchling → Fletchinder ♂ *Sandshrew → Sandslash ♂ *Carvanha ♂ *Tentacool ♂ *Formantis ♀ Clover's Pokemon *Torchic → Combusken ♂ *Hoppip ♀ *Pikipek → Trumbeak → Toucannon ♀ *Eevee → Flareon ♀ *Starly ♂ *Gligar ♀ *Rockruff ♀ *Treecko ♂ *Nidoking ♂ *Lotad → Lombre ♂ *Mime Jr. → Mr. Mime ♀ *Venipede → Whirlipede ♂ *Swinub → Piloswine ♂ *Oshawott ♂ *Sewaddle ♀ *Houndour → Houndoom ↔ Mega Houndoom ♂ *Fletchling → Fletchinder ♀ *Chespin → Quilladin ♂ *Feebas → Milotic ♀ *Carvanha ♂ *Plusle and Minun ♀ *Tentacool ♂ *Seel → Dewgong ♂ *Formantis ♀ Trivia *Sam, Clover and Alex met Kyle in Kyle's Adventures in Totally Spies, a spin off series that's part of The FT Squad Chronicles. *Sam, Clover, and Alex will meet Dipper and his friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Totally Spies: The Movie ''and will guest star in the future Dipper & Mabel's spin-off films. *Sam, Clover, and Alex will meet Barney the Dinosaur in ''Barney's Adventures of Totally Spies! The Movie, then they'll appear in several more of Barney's Adventures. *Sam, Clover, and Alex will join the Monster High crew in upcoming Frankie Stein and Draculaura movies. *Like Bloom, Sam's hair is colored orange. *Like Stella (as well as Cornelia and Mina (Sailor Venus), Clover likes shopping, boys and being beautiful. *Like Layla, Alex loves sports. *They will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in ''Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'', they will also appear in Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover movies. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Groups Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Kids Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Martial Artists Category:Secret Agents Category:Barney's Allies Category:Girlfriends Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventure Team Category:Females Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Remorseful characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Bond Protectors Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Master of Disguise Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Cross-dressers Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Trios Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Hale Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Love Interests Category:In love heroes Category:Characters voiced by Andrea Baker Category:Characters voiced by Katie Leigh Category:Characters voiced by Katie Griffin Category:Femme Fatale Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Vegetarians Category:Bloom's Adventures team Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies